


His Light

by Shmeeeg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Pick your characters, Use your imagination, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmeeeg/pseuds/Shmeeeg
Summary: I didn't really write this with any characters in mind but it could work for a lot of different pairings. SO USE YOUR IMAGINATION... if you want. Pick your favorite pairing a read this as something they'd be in, or just read it as two blanks like I did. (Personally I think it's more fun to imagine but whatever fits your fancy). Fairly sad though so BE WARNED.





	His Light

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. This wasn’t how this was supposed to end. He was supposed to take the fall. He was supposed to be the one to finish this, but she didn’t think the same. And now she lay with her blood, on his hands.

“God damn it!” He cursed, ripping his already torn shirt from his back. The gaping hole in her side was oozing in red. She had jumped in front of him on the last minute. It was meant for him. It was supposed to be for him. Why hadn’t she listened to him?!

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was no use. She wouldn’t have listened to him anyways even if he had told her what was going on. He wanted to keep her safe from what he knew would change them both. And now there was too much damage, with too little time to reverse it all.

“Hey…” Her soft whisper cut through him like a knife. He wouldn’t look, no, he couldn’t look. If he did he would know there was no hope left for her, even if he could call in help. He hadn’t thought to take a transmitter on this mission. He assumed that it was going to be quick, easy, painless. Boy, had he been wrong. The enemy not only outnumbered him, but overpowered him within the first few minutes. How he had won, he had no idea. It was all still a big blur. 

“Ju-… Just hang on, okay? It’s gonna be alright. Everything’s gonna be alright..” His hands shook as he tried to press the rumpled shirt into her side. His body was on the verge of collapsing, being pushed past his limits not a few minutes prior. “Don’t talk, try to save your breath.”

“St-stop.. P-lease.”

She called to him, tried to reach for him, but he shut her out to focus on what he learned. What was the order again? Stop the bleeding, then close the wound. But there was nothing to close. It wasn’t a simple gash or something that could be treated on the field. Why hadn’t they taught then how to deal with this!?

That’s because they wouldn’t be able to do anything.

“Guh.” The mere thought left a tight pressure in his chest, causing him to scrunch up his face. He didn’t want to think about that. He couldn’t think about that. She was quickly fading and he had to find something that would help him. It didn’t have to make her perfect, it just needed to keep her alive. Something. Anything!

He took the chance amid the chaos of his thought process to look over at her face, God, he wished he hadn’t. She was smiling at him. One of those smiles that said she knew. It was alright. She was alright wth this. It was almost like those smiles she used to give him when they were kids. She always had a tendency to hurt herself on a daily basis, and when she did, he would panic. She would just laugh at all the questions he used to ask. Or the so many times he would say he was going t get an adult, and never did. They would sit in the grass, her giggling to herself while he scowled at her stubbornness. Eventually, her laughter would make him laugh and they’d fall into giggling bruised, bundles of scrapes and band-aids. They knew everything was going to be alright. And soon enough, they were off to play yet again. Following wherever the day took them.

Well damn it! This wasn’t like those times.

His hand reached over to cup her cheek. She let out a shaky sigh, leaning into his touch. Her skin was so soft, reminding him of all the times he used to tease her. He would squeeze her cheeks when she would pout, and it always made him laugh. Or he would ruffle her hair when she did a good job, just so he could see her smile. The smile that would warm his heart and make everything worthwhile.

“Don’t leave me.” He whispered, stroking his thumb across her skin. The blood smeared across her face contrasting her features.

“It’s… alright. I can, finally… see them.. again.” Her breaths were shallow as she tried to speak.

Them again. Why would she bring them up now? They were the ones who had left her to this cruel world without a backwards glance, and yet she still cared for them. She had no reason to think of them now, or ever, but they always seemed to be on her mind. She couldn’t be thinking about them now. The thought at the front of her mind should be staying alive. She had to keep looking at him. She had to keep smiling in that way that could light up a room. With her laugh that could render any man speechless.

“Don’t say that. Please don’t say that.” He slumped in his position, his hand beginning to tremble against her cheek. She wasn’t allowed to give up now, “I know they’re gone and I know it hurts, but you can’t see them yet!” His mind raced to try and find something to make her see she had to stay, “Y-You have people here who will miss you. And who will cry and yell and scream when you don’t come back, And.. and-“

His voice caught in his throat as he realized what he was trying to say, “and… you have me. Right?”

His eyes found hers. The vibrant blue that had captivated him the first time he found her, sitting alone at the lunch tables. He needed know. The question that had haunted him since the first day he’d met her. He’d held back in fear of what she might have said. In fear that she didn’t feel the same.

She smiled and nodded her head, “Yeah.. I do-“

Her body convulsed. Blood making its way up her throat to dribble down her chin and onto her shirt. Her hand reached up for a hold and he took it, squeezing her fingers tightly; afraid that at any second she would let go. He pressed it against his chest in a vain attempt to warm up her cold skin. It had been warm just a minute ago. His heart slowly beat away as he watched her. This was all his fault. Her eyes were unfocused, though her face still found his. She still smiled, that soft smile that would always leave him a mess. His chest tightened painfully as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. He then settle his hand back down on her cheek, absently brushing his thumb across her skin.

They stared at each other for what could’ve been only a coupe of seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Unsaid thoughts and feelings passed through contact. Childhood memories, days at the park, the beach, school, the academy. Each and every moment passed through his mind like a movie. Highlighting all the times he could’ve been with her; all the things he could’ve done to stop this day from coming; all the moments he’d wished he’d told her, instead of being a spineless coward. That same cowardly feeling that had made him take this mission.

“Please…” his voice held his desperation as the only thing he could do was watch her fade from his grasp.

She smiled. Her eyes crinkling with the action that gave a last light of warmth to her features, “I’m sorry.” 

Her eyes closed as she let out a final sigh, her head heavy as he held it in his hand. He could only sit and stare at the girl at his feet. The girl who had accepted him whole-heartedly, and didn’t mind any of his flaws. She had been his best friend. The only one he felt he could talk to about anything. And now, because of him, she would forever lay. Her features peaceful almost as if she was sleeping.

“No… no nonono. C’mon, open your eyes.” His voice shook as he called to her, “You can’t leave me!”

He finally broke, his body giving in as all the pent up emotions spilled over. That was it. She was gone, and she took everything that made him with her. His light, his smile, his warmth, hopes and dreams. He scooped her up in his arms and crumpled in on himself. Tear streamed down his face, his breath hitching as his body tried to regain control of itself. He didn’t care any more. There was nothing that he could do. He didn’t even try to brush away the tears that fell on her face, he just ket them come. He let the pain consume him. It flowed through his veins like a gushing river and started a dull ache all throughout his being.

He pulled back as he continued to sob to look at her. He would remember her. He would make sure everyone knew of her kindness, and her warmth, and her light. He would never let anyone talk ill of her or what she did. She deserved more than that. She deserved so much more than what she was given.

The thought brought him back to those who had put an end to her light. They had merely shot, ask questions later. They hadn’t even hesitated, like it was second nature to them. 

His pain morphed to an unyielding fury, hot and white as it burned through his blood. On instinct his muscles tightened, his arms wrapping themselves tighter around her body. His eyes, which earlier could hardly believe the scene that fell before him, were hardened. They trained on every fine detail as he scanned the clearing. They looked for one thing that would be able to ease this anger, this pain.

Then he found it.

A foot, behind a pile of rubble that had fallen from the ceiling during their battle. It slowly dragged itself behind the rock with a pained grunt, soon followed by heavy breathing. His eyes trained on the spot the foot had been seconds before and all thought left him. 

His body loosened as he untangled himself and rose to his feet. They had done this. 

He stepped around the rubble and slowly made his way towards his target. His boots scrapped against the rocks as he moved. The noise rapped against the walls. It crashed against the back of his eyes and jolted around his skull. They had done this. 

His blood pounded in his ears for every step he took. His hands flexed at his sides, his chest heaved for air, his feet continued their course. One step after the other. His eyes continued to train on the single spot. The spot where he would begin. 

He finally reached the mound of rubble and stopped. They were there. They were right around the corner, and all he had to do was take that last step. One more step and he would be able to make everything right. He would be able to end them, the way they had ended her. No mercy, no remorse, no hesitation.   
But something kept him there. Some pull telling him this wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be doing this. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t going to be able to bring her back.

He heard it. The small voice in the back of his mind telling him to turn around. To go back to her. Pick her up and walk away while he still could. If he went through with this there would be no going back. He would be on his own. The voice reminded him of how bad it was the last time he was alone. How that loneliness had eaten away at him until she showed up. Smiling at him until he smiled back. Walking with him, holding his hand, feeling the ease of finally not being alone.

His body relaxed and he breathed out a sigh. He closed his eyes and let his hands fall, standing silent just short of his goal. There was nothing he could do. He couldn’t change the past and he couldn’t bring her back. There was no point. 

His eyes snapped open as realization crashed through to the front of his mind. That was right. There was no point. He would forever be lonely now that she was gone, and nothing would be able to fill that void again. Nothing would be able to keep him from that darkness that was so tempting to give in to. He would finally be able to let go. Everything, and everyone, that had kept him from reaching his true potential could no longer stand in his path.

He let out a low chuckle. He hand’t ever made such a sound. It was deep and resonated through his chest like a power he was yet to find. 

It felt good. 

Something deep inside was telling him this was right and he had no intention on going against it. Bending down to the ground, he found a large rock that fit easily in his hand. Its weight give him a sense of satisfaction as he rose back to his feet. Now, he only had one thing left to do. 

He stepped around the corner.


End file.
